thebloodlinediariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Freddy
Freddy is the owner for a pizza shop. He's also the boss for Kyle. Background Freddy's parents were killed in a car accident. He was present at the scene of his parents death. With his family gone, Freddy had no one to give him attention. Freddy thereafter became a chef, trying to gain attention to stave off his loneliness. Appearance Freddy has scars on his right eye and on his chest and has brown hair. Freddy also wears blue clothing. Personality Freddy is very cocky and strict. Whenever Kyle fails to deliver pizza to the right house, Freddy would fire him. But Freddy would rehire him again. Freddy told Kyle that he cares about him and thats why he keeps rehiring him. Freddy is also a father figure for Kyle. Freddy really cares about Kyle. Plot Kyle's Boss Arc Kyle stopped his bike outside Freddy's Pizza bar. His boss, Freddy, was standing outside. ‘Kyle!’ he shouted. ‘You’re late! Your Always late!’ Freddy turned around. On the back of his t-shirt it said, ‘29 minutes or it’s free!’ Kyle followed Freddy inside the busy pizza bar. ‘This order came in twenty-one minutes ago,’ Freddy explained, pointing at the big Freddy's Pizzas clock. He passed eight pizza boxes to Kyle. ‘You’ve got seven and a half minutes … or you’ll lose your job! GO!’ Kyle rode his bike through the cars, taxis and buses on San Francisco's busy streets. He saw a clock on a street corner. Three minutes to two! He had just three minutes left! There was only one thing to do. He drove his bike and crashed into the person's home that ordered the pizzas. He collected the pizzas and went to give it to the person. It was three minutes past two. ‘You’re late,’ said the woman that ordered the pizza. ‘I’m not paying for those.’ Kyle lost his job at Freddy's Pizza bar, but Freddy told Kyle that he will him a second chance, if he doesn't screw up again. Kyle agreed and hugged his boss. After that, Kyle went home to set his older brother's birthday party. Meanwhile, Freddy met up with his secret boss. His secret boss was Dale. Dale always told Freddy to kill Kyle at the right time. In the beginning, Freddy was thinking about killing Kyle, until they formed a friendship. Freddy told Dale that he had enough of his evil games and left. Dale smiled and went after him. Dale told Freddy that theres no escape. Freddy was confused, until he met Greg and Jimmy. Dale told Freddy to listen to him or else. Freddy spits in Dale's face and walks away. Dale gave Freddy an evil smile and commanded Greg and Jimmy to attack him. Greg and Jimmy quickly attacked Freddy and slammed him on the ground. Freddy coughed out alot of blood and couldn't get up. Dale told Freddy that its hostile takeover time. Dale then commanded Greg and Jimmy to kill Freddy's wife. Freddy's wife was trapped and Freddy knew he needed to save his wife. Dale gave him one more chance to obey or else. Freddy got up with anger and ran after Dale. Greg and Jimmy quickly tripped Freddy and kicked him in the stomach. Freddy coughed out alot of blood and watched his wife scream in horror. Greg and Jimmy ripped his wife's head off and Freddy yelled in anger. Dale gave Freddy an evil smile and kicks him in the stomach. Freddy coughs out alot of blood and couldn't get up. Dale picked him up Freddy and punched him in the face. Dale told Freddy about his father saying, "always join the winning side, not the loser side." Dale also forces Freddy to wear a lock on his neck. This lock will track him down, if he tells secrets to Kyle about the Unknown Organization. After the conversation, Freddy runs away. Dale then tells Greg and Jimmy to contact Clamsu. He wanted them to call Clamsu about capturing Raptor. They agreed and called Clamsu. Dale smiled and knew that nothing could stop the Unknown Organization. Dale also made a plan to pretend to be Kyle's friend, until the right time to kill him. Dale also told Clamsu that the Unknown Organization members would have to fight him, when he's pretending to be Kyle's friend. Clamsu agreed with Dale's words and told the all of the Unknown Organization members. The Plan Arc Kyle's plan took almost a day to create it. Kyle kissed Maria and told her that it was time to head off for their mission. Just when they were about to head off for their mission, Kyle's phone rings. Kyle picked up the phone and wanted to know who this was. It was Kyle's boss, Freddy. Freddy told Kyle to come the Pizza Shop immediately or he's fired. Kyle quickly got dressed and went to the Pizza Shop. Kyle told Freddy that he doesn't want to work today. Freddy yelled at Kyle and told him to work or he's fired. Kyle threw his hat down and quit. Kyle went back home and told Maria that he quit his job. Maria slapped Kyle in the face and wanted to know why he did it. Kyle told Maria that he doesn't care about anything anymore. The only thing that Kyle cares about is Maria, Raptor, and ShadowBlade. Maria kissed Kyle and headed off for their mission. Suddenly, Freddy stops them and apologizes to Kyle. Freddy hugs Kyle tells him that he got his job back. Kyle told Freddy that he's done with pizza and headed off on his mission with Maria. Freddy runs after Kyle and tells him that he can help him on his mission. Kyle stood and listened what Freddy had to say. Freddy told Kyle that he knows the Unknown Organization and he knows a guy that can stop them. Kyle hugged Freddy and wanted to know who the guy was. Freddy told Kyle that the guy name was Frank. He told Kyle that Frank lives in a rich house. Kyle hugged Freddy and went on his mission with Maria. Kyle and Maria entered the rich house and saw Frank. Frank shook their hands and gave them food. While Kyle and Maria were eating, Frank told them that he has a secret weapon to kill the Unknown Organization. Frank grabbed the secret weapon and showed it to them. It was a metal stake that shoots out fire. Kyle shook Frank's hands and looked at the weapon. Later that night, Kyle, Maria, and Frank played board games. They were having so much fun. Suddenly, they heard a scream outside. They quickly went to check it out. It was Freddy. Freddy's neck was completely ripped apart. Frank told them to get in the house. Frank looked at Freddy and wanted to know who has done this to him. Freddy coughed out blood and told Frank that it was a bunch of vampire gangs known as the Unknown Organization. After that, Freddy died. Frank buried Freddy and went to find the Unknown Organization. Meanwhile, Kyle and Maria went to sleep.